The Legendary Eight
by Amaterasuice
Summary: Eight friends sent far away from home, are wondering what their purpose for being in this new world is... Rewrite for Legendary six. Occasional violence, sexual themes, and cursing within.


**This is a rewrite of the Legendary six! I changed it to eight for a very good reason and you will see why.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

It has been a year after the fourth Shinobi Ninja war. Naruto has been training himself to use the flying thunder god technique and feels as if he even upgraded it.

'I've got it! I need to show my friends the flying thunder god, version three!' Naruto thought excitedly.

Naruto bit his thumb and began to use a few hand signs, before exclaiming "Summoning jutsu!"

A small yellowish toad appeared and looked up at his summoner, "What may I do for you, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto flinched at the title, "Gamamaru, don't call me that. I summoned you because I needed you. That makes us partners. Besides, what would your father say if he heard you call me that?"

Gamamaru looked up in thought at what his father Gamakichi would say, "He'd probably want me to call you twerp or moron, Naruto-sa, erm, Naruto."

Naruto sweat-dropped, 'Just how on earth is this Gamakichi's son?'

The toad sat on his hind legs and looked up at Naruto, "What did you summon me for anyway, Naruto?"

'It still feels weird to call the hero of the world, Hokage of the leaf, and a frog sage by his actual name.' Gamamaru thought.

Naruto looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face, "Oh yeah! Summon the Konoha eleven for me! I've got to show them something! Oh, and Kakashi too."

Gamamaru nodded, before turning into mud and dissolving into the ground. Naruto smiled.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of waiting, several of his friends started to show up. The fastest of his friends, Sasuke arrived first. Naruto grinned widely.

"Of course you would sneak out of prison AND be the first one here." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke looked as passive as ever, "Tck, if Ibiki actually thinks I'm in there most of the time, he's highly underestimating me."

Naruto looked in confusion, "How do you get out? Those prisons restrict chakra!"

Sasuke smirked, "It's too complicated for you. Besides, if I told you, you'd just fix it… Hokage-_sama_."

Naruto glared, "Didn't have to mock me."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing (or in Sasuke's case, chuckling). They're eighteen years old and they still bicker like they're twelve years old.

After awhile, four more of their friends showed up. Sai, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. They all stood in front of Naruto with a smile. They all began greeting each other, besides Sasuke anyway.

Sasuke glared in irritation, "Did you have something to say or is this just a reunion. If that's the case, I'm going back to prison."

"Sasuke! Don't be so rude!" Sakura reprimanded

"While Sasuke is indeed being rude, I would like to get this over with as well." Sai agreed with a smile.

Naruto blinked, "Yeah, but I'm waiting for the others."

Gamamaru, who had also popped up said, "None of them are in the village. They're all on missions, except for one."

Naruto frowned, "Who is still here?"

Hinata looked downcast, 'I think I know who it is…'

Gamamaru cleared his throat, "Her name is Tenten. She's currently sitting in front of that boy's grave, again. She wouldn't come."

Most of the party showed their sorrows about it, except for Sasuke. Sasuke glared at them.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. Come on."

They all looked up, "Where are we going?"

"If she won't come to us, we'll go to her. Now move." Sasuke snapped.

Most of the party was intimidated and surprised; pretty much wondering if this was some type of secret sympathy or just him wanting peace and quiet. However, Naruto smiled.

"That's a good idea Sasuke! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, before running off with speed that mimicked his father.

"I wonder how long it'll take the idiot to realize he went in the wrong direction." Sakura mused.

"Hopefully long enough that he ends up in another village." Ino responded with a giggle.

The group laughed, as they went into the right direction towards the Hyuuga compound, where he was buried. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura would chat about their days, while Sai would awkwardly add something. Sasuke sighed.

'I missed it when I didn't have friends and I could just keep to myself.' Sasuke thought in irritation.

* * *

_**'Hey dumbass, you're going the wrong way.' **Kurama taunted._

_Naruto stopped suddenly, 'Erm, yeah. You're right.'_

_"Guys! WAIT UP!" Naruto called out to them as he ran to catch up to them._

* * *

Of course, no one but Hinata had waited for him. The 6th Hokage quietly grumbled about how 'ungrateful' and how 'badly treated', he was.

Hinata and Naruto ran to catch up to their friends (with Naruto slowing down so Hinata could keep up). Once they finally arrived, they saw Sasuke standing against a tree with an annoying expression.

"How's she doing?" Hinata asked in concern.

Sasuke sighed, "She's being difficult. She just sits there in front of the grave and snaps when we try to get her to get over it."

Hinata glared at his insensitivity, but Naruto grinned widely at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Hahaha! Since when do you care about Tenten?!", Naruto teased, "Being in Konoha has turned you soft!"

Sasuke slightly blushed, before ignoring his comment. Hinata then realized that was Sasuke's way of caring about a friend and giggled at the Uchiha's glare. Naruto however became serious.

"I gotta go talk to Tenten. I'll be right back." Naruto stated seriously.

Sasuke shrugged, "Tck, see if I care."

"I want to talk to her too!" Hinata exclaimed quietly, as she followed her crush.

Sasuke watched the two walk off to talk to their friend. Sasuke sat with his back against the tree with a passive expression.

'I understand what it's like to lose the person most precious to me too.' Sasuke thought sympathetically.

Sasuke sat there for awhile and looked up at the sky as he thought of his role model. Sasuke felt a drop of water fall on his face.

'It's raining...just like the day I stole your life, Ni-san.' Sasuke thought with regret.

* * *

Naruto's stern expression faltered when he saw Tenten staring blankly at the grave stone. He tried to think of something to say, but Hinata walked over to her and began trying to talk about the death of their loved one. Naruto looked over to see Sakura's downcast expression, Sai's emotionless fake smile, and Ino trying to cheer everyone up to no prevail. Hinata came back to Naruto with tears in her eyes.

Hinata's lip quivered, "Tenten won't listen…she loved him."

Naruto's eyes widened, but went back to normal. Even Kurama was feeling bad for the girl.

_**'Kit, show them the new jutsu you were working on.' Kurama suggested.**_

_Naruto looked at the fox in subconscious in confusion, 'This is really not the time.'_

_**'Or is it? Is this not a jutsu that involves a Kunai? Something that girl specializes in?' Kurama replied.**_

_Naruto eyes widened before exclaiming happily, 'Of course! You're so smart Foxy!'_

_**'Of course I am- DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT!' Kurama yelled at him.**_

_Naruto backed up with his hands pushed out in front of him, 'Hey, you don't have to be mean!'_

_Kurama glared at Naruto and begrudgingly apologized. Then he glared at Naruto's grin._

_**'What?' Kurama snapped.**_

_Naruto's eyes twinkled mischievously, 'First Sasuke felt sorry for Tenten, and now you? Guess the cold hearted bastards do have a heart!'_

Naruto escaped his subconscious before Kurama could scream at him. He laughed at his little joke, causing everyone but Tenten to look up at him in confusion.

"I'll be right back! Let me go get Teme!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, before running off with speed that parallels his father.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke with a grin. Sasuke merely blinked when he saw his rival.

"Yo! Wanna see my super awesome super secret badass jutsu?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Sasuke once again just blinked, "No."

Naruto did an anime fall while Kurama snickered. Sasuke just stared at him in boredom. Naruto quickly jumped back up.

"WHY NOT!?" Naruto bellowed, loud enough that Sasuke thought even Sunagakure could hear.

"I don't want to see some porn jutsu again. Last time was weird enough." Sasuke responded dryly.

Naruto paled before saying, "we agreed to never speak of that again."

"I'm still having nightmares from that day." Sasuke responded.

Naruto shivered before lightening up, "Come on now!"

"It's not a porn jutsu, right?" Sasuke asked through narrowed eyes.

"IT'S NOT A PORN JUTSU!" Naruto yelled at him angrily.

"Fine." Sasuke reluctantly agreed.

* * *

When the two arrived, they saw their friends looking right at them in confusion and of course, Tenten staring at Neji's grave. Sasuke tilted his head towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "I want to show you my new super secret jutsu!"

They all paled, including Tenten. Sasuke still looked warily towards Naruto. Naruto looked at them all in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"It's not another porn jutsu right? Last time was pretty bad…" Sai asked in slight fear.

"Yeah, I don't really want it to happen again...Naruto-kun…" Hinata meeped out.

"If it is I will kill you!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Like, I will totally join her!" Ino screeched.

Tenten said nothing as she summoned an axe from her weapon scroll and just held it beside her. It pretty much made her point. Naruto sweat-dropped at his friends' reaction.

"IT ISN'T A PORN JUTSU GODDAMMIT! THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME! JUST FREAKING ONCE!" Naruto bellowed.

"Y-es, and it wa-s still terr-ifying aa-nd embarassing." Hinata stuttered from the memory.

Naruto was crying anime tears, before shaking his head. "I promise it isn't. Can I just show you guys now?"

They all reluctantly nodded, but a few of them covered their body for safe measure. Naruto sweat dropped as he took out a Kunai and exclaimed, "Flying thunder God technique, version three!" He threw the Kunai up in the air, peaking even Tenten's interest. But to their shock, they all were engulfed into a spherical ball. They disappeared in a flash.

* * *

They awoke in a dark, shadowy like area. Sakura punched Naruto on the head, "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU DUMBASS!?"

Naruto clutched his head and yelled back, "That's never happened to me before!"

**"Heal him while you can, NINJA." A dark voice advised.**

Everyone quickly became alert, Naruto used sage mode, Sasuke activated his sharingan, and Hinata activated her Byakugan as they searched around. They heard Hinata gasp in shock.

"What is it Hinata?!" Ino questioned, still in alert.

"Ni-san…." Hinata whispered.

Naruto laid his eyes on a nearly dead Neji. NEARLY.

* * *

**How did you like it? Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
